


moonstruck, so what?!

by ascella_lavender



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheesy, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Light Angst, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, New Year's Fluff, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short & Sweet, Yaku Morisuke Swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascella_lavender/pseuds/ascella_lavender
Summary: Just a short, fluffy fanfic of how Yaku spends his New Year’s Eve with his boyfriend.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	moonstruck, so what?!

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a link to the Spotify playlist! (helps to get in the mood):  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0Dy07vlVM2Qq9v3Ki3aTQ4
> 
> ⬆️Not gonna lie, I played these songs on repeat while writing this fic, so I absolutely recommend listening to the song whilst reading!
> 
> I spent about a week’s time planning, writing and proofreading this story, consequently, it’s definitely not the best, so I’ll apologise about that. However, I’d appreciate feedback, improvements, changes and constructive criticism.
> 
> Everything I’ve written has a teensy part of my soul and heart. I hope you’ll enjoy reading this fanfic as much as I did whilst writing this. So grab a warm beverage, get comfy and read on; let us discover the bonds of LevYaku! <3

The towering trees swayed with the subtle blows of wind. Like clouds, the dangling pieces of emeralds puffed up on the chocolate twigs. Craggy branches had various tints; hazels, yellows, and cinnamon-brown befogged together.

Yaku was in pure solitude and serenity for once; he was alone inside this spellbinding natural terrace.

The surface cracked open, leaving a big enough crater for a human to trip inside.

As Yaku strolled around whilst looking up at the canopies of evergreens, he plummeted into the pit. Golden sun rays were still able to reach the hole, so the darkness did not eat up the underground.

Astonished, the petite boy found a maze of staircases. The pathways were aligned in random angles: it was a messed up place. Yaku was clearly bewildered by the stairs before him.

There was only one thing to do.

Climb the stairs.

Without a choice, he settled himself into the determination of climbing up the infinite amount of stairs. Yaku placed his foot on the first step, and started to do the same for approximately hundred times.

It was monotonous, yes. But did he have any other choice? No he did not.

Gravity hadn’t been working logically. It seemed as though there wasn’t an actual bottom. Despite being highly perplexed by this situation, he pushed back all the doubtful thoughts and continued to persevere his journey to the top (if there even was one).

Luckily, wristwatches still worked normally. Yaku was able to examine the amount of time he’d spend clambering on these twisty staircases. 

It’s been a whole thirty minutes and it looks like I’ve made not a bit of progress.  
—————  
Turning towards the right stairway, above was a luminous glow. The petite boy casted shadows on the musty, grey floor when the blinding lights drifted on Yaku. A familiar scent of petrichor entered his nostrils, then exhaled a breath of warmth.

Almost arriving at the light source, the boy slipped his left foot into the snow-white aurora. It was as if Yaku permeated through the light source — which was actually an illusionary mirage. Slightly anticipated, he tried to remind himself that he’d be back to his original domain.

He couldn’t believe what he saw.

A GIANT?!

However, it was no common giant. The giant was someone he knew.

As tall as a mountainous building, the grey haired giant clutched his knees. He showed an expression of misery and bleakness, taking occasional sighs and shifts in position. Gazing towards the crystallised chandelier, a tiffany teardrop descended slowly on the giant’s rosy-pink cheek.

The air felt exasperating, too immobile and thin. Glints of whites appeared across the colossal chamber, created by the reflecting sunlight against the geometrical prisms.

The petite boy, who had pale brown hair, shattered the uncomfortable silence.

“Lev? Is that you?” questioned Yaku, which made the humongous creature switch his awareness to the tiny man.

With a slight stunt look, the giant said, “Yes, that’s me. How’d you know my name? Do I perhaps know you?”

It was now Yaku’s turn to be in shock. 

He's not lying. Lev’s forgotten me. No signs of mischief whatsoever. He really doesn’t know me?

Trying desperately to restraint himself from screaming, the petite boy took several breaths to compose himself — if it did any help though.

“Tell me it’s a joke. Say sike right now!”

Yaku could sense his eyes were compiling fluid. The surface of his burnt-look pupils were glossy and moist.

“Please, I beg you. This must be a nightmare… No, this can’t be happening! You can’t forget me!”

Ambiguity appeared on the giant’s face, as he tilted his head to the side a little. Struggling to understand the whole situation, Lev could only murmur: “Please don’t cry, sir.”

Yaku started to sniffle through his speech, pleading and begging that whatever nonsense happening would have just been another joke from his boyfriend.

“I’m… not crying! Can you see Lev? Enough of your stupid pranks! Please, please… Just… remember me…” 

Achromatic tears streamed down Yaku’s cheek, like a waterfall of salty substance. The boy’s eyes squinted in sorrow, as he plunged down onto the frigid tiles of grey. Nothing could stop the teardrops from falling; the twenty-metre tall creature persisted to comfort the petite boy on the floor, even though he was fully baffled.

Then, the whole scene went blurry. Mist fogged up the picture that played in his head.  
—————  
The boy with burlywood brown hair found himself resting on a drenched, milk-white pillow. Sitting upright on his bed, Yaku rubbed his watery eyes and gazed at the clock. Half past five came along in a flash.

“It was all a nightmare, huh? Bullshit… I’m really addicted to a stupid, adorable giant. Wish I didn’t feel this way. What am I saying? I wish you were here to spend tonight with me,” grumbled the petite boy, who was tidying up the room and making his bed.

If it were for Yaku to be deliberately honest, he hated the fact that Lev had a photo shoot in Osaka. Although the boy was resentful about his boyfriend’s job that night, the boy kept quiet and told Lev that he didn’t care if he wasn’t there at all.

It was clearly a lie.

Frustrated, the petite boy exited his bedroom and scrolled through his Pinterest feed. Yaku grinned at the cute, lovable cat pictures. Comfort was what he needed and attained. He snuggled into the cushiony sofa, deep within his own world of wonderland.

The boy was so magnetised by the kittens on his screen, as far as not noticing a soaring, tall figure entering the house.

“Mori-Mori! I’m home,” exclaimed a familiar voice and nickname.

Yaku shifted his attention over to the back, looking away from the vividly bright phone screen. As predicted, it was his stupid, adorable giant, in a formal outfit from work and holding a leather suitcase.

The petite boy pinned his eyes on Lev, then said, “huh? Why are you here? I thought you were having a shoot at Osaka?”

The silver haired boy dumped his bags on the couch, then entered their bedroom. Beaming a smile, the taller boy began to reply.

“I was, but I tried to catch a flight back home. So here I am! There’s no way I’d leave my tiny thunderstorm all alone on New Year, right?”

“Dumbass, I wouldn’t feel lonely!”

As Yaku grumbled and fumed at his boyfriend, Lev chuckled at his rage and started rolling on the bed. He noticed how the petite boy’s pillow was soaked.

“Did you cry just now? Your pillow is wet.”

“Um— Okay fine! I cried.”

“Are you alright? C’mon, sit down and talk about it,” asked Lev, concerned, while patting on his lap, welcoming his petite boyfriend to sit.

“Just a stupid dream. It was something about you forgetting me or something. Ridiculous, yeah.”

“Aww, so Mori-Mori missed me so much, down to even dreaming about me!”

Yaku pinched his boyfriend’s arm that was wrapped around his waist. “Shut up…”

“I wouldn't feel “lonely!” Pfft— says the one who dreamt about me and cried in his—”

The boy with chestnut-coloured hair kicked Lev in his bottom to suppress him from teasing him any further.

“Ouch! Okay, okay! I’m sorry Yaku-san! I’ll stop,” was Lev’s speech of surrender.

Déjà vu flowed through the veins of the petite boy. Those playful, memorable moments in Nekoma High came rushing back. No doubt, these reminiscences warmed his heart.  
—————  
Amber-yellow rays of lights expanded on the ligneos dining table. Dimly brightening the restaurant, it gave an atmosphere full of sentiment and romantic warmth. Hushed, mellifluous harmonies of jazz music played in the background.

It was an ethereal ambiance.

“So?” Lev asked for his boyfriend’s opinion.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean: whatcha think of this restaurant?”

“It’s nice. But too fancy.”

“Just be appreciative that I reserved this place, Mori-Mori,” said Lev, grinning with joyous eyes.

Yaku rolled his eyes, then replied, “I never said I wasn’t grateful, stupid giant.”

After finishing his main course, the taller boy had requested for a triple-scoop vanilla ice cream, with chocolate fudge and marshmallows coated on top. At first, the boy with cinnamon-brown hair rejected the order. Despite that, he couldn’t fight the urge to see his significant other cheerful and bright. At last, the waiter came over and noted their childish order.

The petite boy sighed.

“It's so late, and you’re still gonna eat ice cream? I can’t with you.”

“Once in a while,” muttered Lev, then throwing his arms around his boyfriend, giving him a toasty, warm embrace.

“I swear to god, if you’re going to fuss about you having a stomach ache tonight, I’m not going to help you out.”

In less than five minutes, the waiter came out of the kitchen. Holding a large, transparent bowl — it had swirling embellishments on the outside — the waiter stepped and directed to the lovebirds’ table.

“Here is your dessert, sir,” he said politely, cautiously planting the plastic bowl on the wooden tabletop. 

With glitter twinkling, the taller boy fixated his eyes on the scrumptious dessert before him. Immediately, Lev grasped the metal spoon and began devouring the sugared, frosty ice cream. Each scoop was heaven itself. The mixture of vanilla and chocolate was just perfectly wonderful. Not to mention the marshmallows; the fluffy-textured candy was too divine.

After a few, tiny scoops of ice cream, the grey-haired boy held the silverware in front of Yaku’s face.

“Say ah,” said Lev, who had the desire to feed his petite boyfriend.

“So embarrassing!” fumbled the boy with chestnut hair.

Opening his mouth (just adequately wide enough for the utensil to fit in) he savoured the overly sweet dessert. After gulping in the melted substance, rubies emerged on his cheeks. Yaku was faintly flushed by the act of public affection.  
—————  
“C’mon, Mori-Mori! The countdown’s gonna start!”

The petite boy started to groan and sputter, “alright, alright! You giant baby…”

The skies were jet-black, with sparkling stars beautifying the dull darkness. A crescent moon was chained on the midnight sky, illuminating the garden turf.

Waters performed an exquisite ribbon dance. The water fountain was glowing with colourful auras, lit by the LED lights at the side.

“So beautiful…”

“Right? You know… There’s something else that’s beautiful,” said Lev, flirtatiously winking at Yaku.

“You better not say something cheesy, or I’ll punch you.”

The taller boy began to smirk and laugh audibly.

“Haha, no. I’m the one who’s beautiful!”

“Okay, now shut your mouth, pretty boy,” answered the brown-haired boy.

An uproar began.

“5!”

“4!”

“3!”

“2!”

“1!”

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

Skyrocketing into the blanket of blackness were sparks of various colours. Explosive noises overtook all the sounds in the surroundings. Everyone was zealous over the beginning of the fresh year.

“Happy new year, my tiny thunderstorm.”

“Happy new year to my dumbass giant.”

“Hm? Mori didn’t fuss over me calling him tiny? Are you okay?” joked Lev, ruffling his boyfriend’s burlywood hair.

“Fuck you.”

“And he’s back to himself.”

“I’m moonstruck, so what?!”

As the beams of moonlight showered on the pair, fireworks continued to eject into the shadows above.

While he rested his head on the taller man’s chest, he thought silently about how he even deserved this idiot.

I love you to the moon and back, my adorable giant. Only if we could be together for eternity…


End file.
